A Reason To Continue
by KareninaCrawley
Summary: Lord M was Victoria's first Prime Minister, ten years her senior. They adored one another but she married Prince Albert. A year has passed since Albert's death and a decade since she has seen Lord M. But he is her Prime Minister once more.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Lord M was Victoria's first Prime Minister, ten years her senior. They adored one another but she married Prince Albert. A year has passed since Albert's death and a decade since she has seen Lord M. But he is her Prime Minister once more.

Victoria sat up in her large, empty bed, cold with the solitude of it all. Hugging the pillow next to her, and breathing in the smell of her husband, she sighed. His scent was fading. Soon it would vanish, and she would have no comfort. Staring blankly around the room in which she had been so happy before, Victoria realised that no more tears came. She had cried herself dry.

A small whine came from the end of her bed and she called for Dash, quite an old boy now, to join her at her pillow.

One day she would lose him too, as she had lost every man she had ever cared for. He yelped as she squeezed him tightly but licked her cheek, used as he was to drying her salty tears.

"Good boy Dash, my darling."

Victoria's eyes had begun to droop with the comfort and warmth of her pet when Lehzen burst into the room.

"Majesty, there is news of the election."

Victoria saw the distress on her dear friends face and sat up.

"It cannot be worse than Peel, Lehzen." The Queen looked inquiringly into Lehzen's eyes.

"That's just it, Ma'am, I do not feel that you will think it worse."

Victoria's heart sped up, this could only mean one thing.

"Lord Melbourne will be here in an hour Ma'am."

Victoria jumped from the bed and caught Lehzen's hands in glee.

"Is it true? Oh, tell me it's true!"

When Lehzen nodded, Victoria's grief stricken face broke into the first grin since Albert had died.

"I must get ready! There is much to do!" The Queen all but sang on her way to her dressing room.

Solitude, she felt, was at an end.

Victoria moved her hand to her hair for the seventh time in the space of the few minutes that she had been seated in her drawing room. Suddenly, she stood and went to the mirror. She had not changed much in the decade since she had last seen Lord Melbourne. Perhaps she had hardened with the death of her husband, but the woman staring back at her pleased the Queen.

"Don't tell me you've become vain in the years we've been parted, Ma'am."

Victoria turned and met his piercing green eyes. He had not changed much either from the man of his thirties. His hair was not even streaked with grey yet. His figure was fine and he stood tall as ever. Yet, the thing that pleased her most was his smile. It felt like home.

"Vanity working on a weak mind produces all sorts of mischief, Lord M."

His grin increased once she had used the familiar nickname. Laughing, he moved towards her and bent to kiss her hand.

She smiled as his mouth met her skin and as he moved to stand straighter, she impulsively pulled him in for a hug.

"It has been too long, Lord M. I have missed you!"

He squeezed her tight and then released her, looking deeply into her small face, reading her expressions expertly.

"Blame the Tories, Ma'am."

They took their seats across from one another.

Melbourne cleared his throat and began.

"I was sorry to miss the funeral, Ma'am. It must have been very hard for you."

Victoria looked down at her hands and twisted her gold wedding band.

"It was."

They looked around as the door knob turned and the nanny walked in, holding little Victoria's hand.

"Come here, darling." Her mother called, sitting her her in her lap.

"Quite a change from Doll 123, Ma'am." Lord M smiled his usual half smile.

"Vicky, say hello to Lord Melbourne. He's going to be my Prime Minister."

"If your Mama will have me, that is." Lord M returned the girl's shy wave and reached into his pocket.

"What's this?" He asked in mock exclamation while retrieving a lolly from his coat.

The little girl actually did exclaim. Her mother never let her have sweets.

"May I?" Lord M asked Victoria's permission and handed the girl her present upon her mother's assent.

"Thank you!" Vicky's eyes filled with wonder at the colours.

"Run along now darling. Lord M and I have important affairs to discuss."

To the adults amusement, the little girl curtsied to Melbourne and he smiled at the concentration on her little face, her chubby hand holding the stick of her lolly.

"What a darling girl, Ma'am."

"She is very sweet." Victoria smiled and waved at her daughter as the nanny retrieved her. "Now, Lord M, I believe that I have the honour of asking you to form a government."

"It would be my pleasure, Ma'am."

In that moment, for the first time in over a year, Victoria felt that all was right.

For the first time since Albert's death, she relaxed and settled into an easy conversation with her Prime Minister.

Skerret held up two dresses from which her majesty could choose from. Both black.

"I think that it may be time to order some half mourning gowns, don't you think, Skerret?"

The maid was shocked, but smiled knowingly. The Queen had even been humming as she had her hair dressed. It was nice to see her happy again, no matter who brought the smile to her face, although Skerret had always championed Lord Melbourne.

As the dress was lifted over her head, the queen heard Lehzen's voice and saw her standing there once her head came through the neck of the gown.

"With Lord Melbourne's compliments, Majesty."

On a tray lay three of the most beautiful orchids that Victoria had ever seen, so beautiful that they brought a tear to her eye.

"How lovely! I must thank him this evening." She sat dow so that Skerret could pin two of the flowers into Victoria's chignon.

"I am glad, Majesty, that you are feeling so much better. Just please remember what happened before."

Victoria turned her head to the side and rolled her eyes, quite childishly for a woman almost in her thirtieth year.

"Oh, Lehzen. I'm older now, and I pray, wiser. Lord M is my dearest friend. That is all."

Victoria twirled the third orchid in her hand and wondered what to do with it. Looking around the room she decided to place it in her diary, to dry it.

"It is so beautiful that I want to remember it forever!" She declared before walking out of the room.

Dinner was a pleasant affair, which the household was grateful for. The Queen had been gloomy for far too long.

Her laughter lit up the room as Lord M regaled her with tales of his travels to Italy and even to Egypt.

So pleasant was the evening that the Queen ate every morsel of food and her guests had time to finish theirs.

Lord M was grateful for this as he had noticed how thin she had become.

Other than that observation, he saw the sadness behind her eyes though they were not as lifeless as he had heard they had been. All he wanted was to erase some of that sadness, he hated seeing her in pain.

"I must say, Ma'am, that it is good to be back at your table."

Victoria looked over her wine glass and smiled softly at him.

"And I must thank you for smoking out the Tories!" The room erupted with mirth and Victoria was able to whisper to Lord M. "Thank you for the flowers. They are exquisite."

"I think that the woman they adorn makes them exquisite."

No one but Melbourne saw her blush and he alone felt the butterflies in his stomach when she patted his arm. How he had missed her!

"We must go riding tomorrow, Lord M."

He smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Ma'am. I believe we must."


	2. Chapter 2

Lord Melbourne awoke in his bedroom, much to his valet's surprise. He usually fell asleep in the library, brandy in one hand and a book in the other, and Davies, the valet, took this to be a sign that his employer was happy. An even greater sign was the fact that Melbourne was awake and writing, sitting comfortably amidst the pillows.

"Morning." Melbourne nodded, taking the proffered coffee and placing a letter in the valet's hand. "Please see that Her Majesty receives this before eight, and I'll need my riding clothes."

Davies nodded, attempting to suppress a smile.

"Absolutely. May I suggest the green jacket?"

Melbourne was waiting at their old meeting point atop his chestnut horse. He was struck by her beauty when her horse trotted before him. The morning was misty and one could see one's breath, yet he was not cold. One smile from her was enough to warm his damaged heart. She was dream like, and he should know for she had filled a decades worth of his.

Victoria adjusted her fur collar and shivered slightly.

"Are you not cold, Lord M?"

"Not at all, Ma'am. However, if you are I must suggest the only known remedy."

"And what would that be?"

"Race you to the Palace."

Melbourne clicked his heels and galloped off, her peels of laughter filling his ears.

As they entered the Palace, out of breath yet exhilarated, Victoria removed her hat and gestured towards the private quarters.

"The fire must be lit in the library. I'll call for some tea."

He saw that she had cut her hair shorter, evidenced by the loose tendrils escaping from her bun. It made her seem younger, somehow, as did the black riding habit that she wore. It reminded him of their first meeting in Kensington all those years ago.

Once the tea had been placed on a small table and teacups warmed their hands, Victoria hung her head and sighed.

"Ma'am?" He asked, noting the desolate look on her face.

"Lord M, as my truest friend, I must ask you something." She looked inquiringly into his haunting green eyes, the eyes that always gave her such courage.

"Ask away."

"Would it be wrong of me to re-enter society? I felt so criminal ordering half mourning gowns but I feel that I cannot go on like this."

Lord Melbourne nodded understandingly and told her, softly: "I do not believe that Prince Albert would want you to live shrouded in darkness. He would want you to be happy."

Their eyes met and she smiled, relief washed over her as a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Perhaps I could go to the opera. I have missed it. Will you join me, once the gowns arrive?"

Melbourne chuckled as her whole face brightened and nodded his assent.

The next evening, Victoria met Melbourne in the royal box, clad in a grey silk gown and bedecked with pearls.

He bowed as she gave him her hand to kiss. She was joined by her mother and Emma Portman, her faithful friend from the beginning of her reign.

"I don't know about all of you," Victoria announced to the party, "but I am very much looking forward to an evening of second hand emotion."

During the second act, Lord Melbourne saw Victoria's face crumple and saw her tears flow freely. She searched for a handkerchief but was unsuccessful, that was until he offered his.

Naturally, the appearance of the reclusive Queen intrigued the audience far more than mere opera and so they noticed every exchange between Her Majesty and her Prime Minister. They noticed that he offered his handkerchief, they noticed the way in which her hand brushed his as she took it gratefully. They saw him place his hand on her bare shoulder and they saw her blush.

But Melbourne and Victoria did not realise that they were being observed. They were in a world of their own.


	3. Chapter 3

He'd forgotten about the baby, little Albert, born two months before his father's death. For that same reason he had been rather over looked as Victoria had been so pre occupied. Melbourne suggested that the three of them take a turn in the garden that afternoon, the weather being so fine.

When he had said this, Victoria raised an eyebrow and pointedly looked out at the grey drizzle which threatened to evolve into a heavy downpour.

"What do you really mean, Lord M?"

He placed the letter he had been scanning through onto the coffee table and leaned forward slightly.

"Well, he is the heir Ma'am. Perhaps we should all start on the right foot."

Standing, Victoria smoothed her dress distractedly and turned away from him, her small head bowed.

"I've been a poor mother to him, that is true. But I cannot bear to look at him."

Realisation washed over Melbourne as she held onto the gilded chair beside her. He began to speak in his reassuring voice.

"I felt like that after Caro died. My son looked just like her, blonde and beautiful. I couldn't bear to look into the eyes which were so like the ones I had lost." He paused as Victoria turned, tears welling in her eyes. "But I forgot, in my own grief, that he was hurting and grieving too. Augustus needed me and Little Albert needs his mother."

Sitting beside him, Victoria took his hand, her shattered heart healing slightly.

"I will ring for him."

▫️

Lord Melbourne had seen fear in Victoria's eyes but once when the chartists appeared all those years ago. He saw it again that day as her son began to wail at the unfamiliarity of his mother's arms. The child turned a curious shade of crimson before Victoria offloaded him into Melbourne's arms wherein the crying ceased.

"At least he likes you."

Bouncing the boy on his hip, Melbourne shook his head at Victoria. Suddenly, Albert shot out a chubby arm towards Victoria.

"I believe he's seen something that he likes, Ma'am." Melbourne nodded towards her diamond necklace which Victoria promptly removed and placed in her son's eager fist.

"A magpie, just like his Mama." She cooed as her son was placed in a chair.

Victoria turned towards her Prime Minister and thanked him, dazzling him with such a smile that he had not seen for over a decade. Melbourne surveyed the scene before him and dared to hope, something that he had not dared to do in over a decade.

▫️

"Lehzen," the Queen called as her hair was being dressed. "I should like to hold a ball, for my birthday."

"Are you quite up for it, Majesty?" The older woman asked, quite shocked.

"Quite." Victoria smiled as more flowers arrived from dear Lord M.

Lehzen shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I saw that." Her gown rustled as she left the room, followed closely by Lehzen, leaving Skerrett giggling in the dressing room. She had always been in Lord Melbourne's corner after all.

▫️

Victoria, dressed in a pale lilac, entered the ball to a hushed, awed audience.

"She has all of her hair, what were you saying, Susan."

"I was told that she shaved it, perhaps it is a wig."

"I heard she doesn't eat."

"I thought she ate too much."

Such were the whisperings throughout the great ballroom, but Victoria heard none of it. She saw no one either, only her Lord M, standing tall and proud, ready to open the ball with her. She slipped into his strong arms and suppressed a gasp as his hands brushed her bare back. The strings began the waltz and he took the lead, Victoria did not even have to think. This was safety, this was happiness.

She must have been staring up at him, as he looked mischievously out of the side of his eyes and smiled discreetly.

"Happy Birthday, Ma'am."

"What about a new rule, for a new decade?" She whispered, hopefully. "Call me Victoria? Please?"

He pulled her as closely as propriety would allow and nodded, joy welling within him.

"Victoria."

They were alone then, in that crowded room. They did not notice the whispers when they remained partners for the next dance, and the next.

But Victoria was obliged to dance with other grand men, and fulfilled those obligations as a Queen must. Melbourne stood at the side of the room where he was joined by Emma Portman.

"Happiness becomes you."

"Is that what this is?"

"I'm sure that's only a small part of it."

"Emma." He chastised, warningly.

"She still loves you, so don't worry about that. But she's older now, and her own woman. You can be together if that is what you want."

He gazed at Victoria and caught her eye as she grinned at him. They always seemed to seek one another out, no matter the occasion.

"I believe it is."

"Then let me help."


	4. Chapter 4

Victoria had made her way to the gardens, alone, unaccompanied. Dawn was breaking and she could see her breath before her. She had not slept that night, the ball had filled her thoughts with hopes which had long been suppressed. Finding her favourite bench, she took a seat, hugged her shawl into her body and sighed. It had been but a year since Albert's passing and the time had helped to assuage her grief. Time healed the wounds partially, but Lord Melbourne had finally sealed them. Light had begun to reenter her life when she heard that there would be another election, and that Lord M was returning to politics. She did not know, however, how profoundly he would impact her. Seeing him again, in the flesh and not in her mind or in watercolours, had affected her more than she cared to admit. Victoria had never really felt at home in a certain place, in a certain building. Kensington was her prison and possessed no comfort. All those years ago, she had attached herself to the only person who really defended her and had the power and means to do so. Melbourne was home to her and when they were reunited Victoria finally felt at peace, she was finally home.

She twisted her gold wedding band around her ring finger and removed it slowly. Albert had been a good husband, loving, attentive, kind and selfless. She had loved him and continued to do so. Yet, her heart was never completely his. Melbourne had set up permanent camp the day they met, never, she felt to be evicted. Not seeing him everyday hurt her and her role as Queen had not been as enjoyable as it had once been. It even hurt to think of him, and so she tried not to. He still crept into her consciousness in certain moments, but married life had forced her to let him go.

Now, he had come back to her and she was not willing to lose him again.

She heard Dash bark excitedly and was shaken from her reverie, only to be met with the subject of it. Lord Melbourne was walking towards her, green jacket billowing in the slight breeze. She tilted her head to the side and smiled as an expression of utter confusion crossed his handsome face.

"Ma'am, what on earth are you doing out here? Are you cold?" He asked worriedly moving to remove his jacket which she accepted gratefully, not having realised that she was terribly cold.

"I am thinking."

Melbourne took a seat beside her and chuckled slightly.

"Same as I, I'm afraid."

Victoria turned to face him just as he did the same. Their nerves dissipated once their eyes met. Everything dissipated once their eyes met.

"I was thinking about you, and about Albert."

He nodded understandingly, encouragingly.

"Lately, I have not been able to clear my mind and I have been so very distracted. I realise now that that is a good thing. For so long I had not thought of anything beyond my own sadness and saw only shadows. I am happy that my mind has been filled with happiness again, and my heart." She took his hand gently, tears welling in her eyes when she saw his own happiness, it radiated from within him. "For a time, Lord M, I was engulfed by darkness, everything was bleak. I heard nothing and saw less. You said once, that I gave you a reason to continue, that being my Prime Minister and friend gave you a purpose. My dear Lord M, you have done that and more for me."

He understood how she had felt, without her ever having to tell him. For he had felt just the same, not once, not twice, but three times. Losing Victoria to Albert had been just as painful as losing his wife and son. What could he do now but tell the truth.

"I realised something last night, when we were dancing. As I held you in my arms, I recalled all of the times that I had let you go, when I had to let you go. But I felt then, in that moment, that we were one and I will never again be able to rid myself of you."

He moved a strong hand to her cheek and gently stroked away a stray tear.

"I love you, Victoria, with my whole, imperfect heart."

Her face lit up upon hearing the words she had so longed to hear.

"I love you."

He kissed her then and all of the pain of a decade's long separation vanished.

Breaking away from him briefly, wearing a look of profound astonishment, she grinned and said: "You called me Victoria!"


	5. Chapter 5

Melbourne came to dinner every evening and he was expected as usual this evening. However, he was nowhere to be found.

Victoria attempted to distract herself amongst her ladies, playing cards and gossiping. She did not want to believe that he would not accept her invitation, given everything that had transpired the previous day. Her whole day had consisted of readying herself for the evening, in fervent anticipation of seeing him again.

"I wonder where Lord M could be. He's never usually late." Victoria wondered aloud in a tone of voice which she hoped conveyed nonchalance and not her anxiety.

"Emma is not here either."

Victoria had not noticed the lady's absence and even looked around the room, expecting to see her emerge through a door.

"I would not be surprised if they were together." One of the ladies whispered to her companion.

"Well you know what Melbourne is like."

"Melbourne? What about what Emma Portman is like?"

Victoria moved towards the fire, hoping that the heat from the flames would disguise her rising colour. She had never felt jealousy like this before. Of course she had heard rumours such as this before, but they had never held meaning. She had never had reason to believe them. But love makes one do strange things.

"I suppose we shall have to begin without them." Victoria announced in an attempt to stem the flow of gossip.

Taking the arm of one of the faceless, nameless male guests, she tried not to think of the arm that she should be holding. Of the man she should be with.

Victoria lay her head in her hands as she sat at her desk the next morning but jumped up as soon as the door opened.

"Good morning Ma'am." Lord M greeted her warmly, a wide grin adorning his handsome face.

Victoria nodded to him and proceeded to open her red box, her hands shaking as the key tuned in the lock. Much to Melbourne's confusion, they worked through the papers in silence, his attempts at conversation were met with monosyllabic responses. His stomach plummeted as she failed to meet his eyes. Did she regret what she said? Perhaps she had been placating him. Flirting with him. Leading him on.

"Victoria." He ventured carefully. Still she did not meet his gaze. "Victoria, are you quite well?"

She inhaled deeply, this was it, he thought, she was going to dismiss him.

"I trust that you had a pleasant evening." Shuffling the papers, she kept her head down, knowing that she would begin to cry again if she looked into his hypnotising green eyes.

"Last night? What did I do last night?" He asked himself aloud. "Oh, that's right, I had the Irish papers to look over."

She balled her small fist under the desk, her knuckles white against her skin.

"Alone?"

"Well... One is never quite alone."

Victoria shut her eyes against the tears that threatened to spill forth, hot and angry. Standing up quickly, she turned towards the large window which overlooked the Palace gardens.

"Is Emma Portman quite well?"

Visibly confused, Melbourne furrowed his brow.

"I presume so. She's more your friend than mine now though."

"You were with her last night though." Victoria turned, shaking angrily, her voice rising with every word.

Rising from his seat, Melbourne moved towards her.

"I was not in her company last night. Do you not believe me?"

"Is it not in your character? That is what everyone says, behind my back, behind yours! How humiliated I was last night!"

Melbourne was shouting now too, though he did not want to.

"And that is your opinion of me? You punish me because your pride was punctured!"

"My pride?"

"Yes, Victoria, that is what this is about. Caroline tarnished me so now you behave like her. Is it your hope to drive me away? This is how you'll do it!"

"Lord Melbourne you forget yourself!" Her voice was stern, yet tears welled in her eyes.

They were almost nose to nose at this point and his voice was tinged with bitterness as he whispered: "Your Majesty."

Suddenly, there came a knock on the door, and the panting pair jumped apart. The Baroness burst through the door, wearing an expression of such profound sadness that it was clear they had bigger worries than their bedchamber.

"I'm so sorry, Ma'am. It's Dash."

Victoria shook her head in disbelief, clasping her hand to her mouth to conceal her sobs. Melbourne enveloped her, his strong arms wrapping her into an embrace as she almost collapsed to the ground.

The horse wasn't fast enough. The weather however, reflected her mood. The wind howled and she lost her hat. Wiping her tears as she raced from the Palace, running, running, running.

Melbourne had seen her race to the stables, and he had followed. She stopped suddenly in a small barn and he waited a few moments to see what she would do. When he finally dismounted his steed and walked into the barn, he saw her sobbing on a bale of hay. Her eyes were large and childlike and she shook her head as she saw him walk in.

"My only friend, gone!" She wailed.

"Not your only friend." He moved to sit beside her and hugged her close.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered into his chest, wetting his waistcoat with her tears.

Kissing the top of her head, he hushed her, rocking her gently.

"I'm afraid." She croaked. "The only thing I could not bear is if I lost you."

She looked up,at him adoringly and all of the angst of the morning vanished.

Kissing her softly, Melbourne smiled as she relaxed for the first time that day.


	6. Chapter 6

"The little widow has escaped to Brocket Hall."

"With Melbourne?"

"Who else?"

"Apparently they are conducting an affair!"

"Elizabeth, you are so naïve, of course they are! Melbourne's the only man Her Majesty has ever loved."

"She's replaced Caro in his eyes anyway."

"I think them well suited. The Queen deserves some happiness after that horrid ordeal."

"With the Prime Minister though! I say she rigged the election!"

Such was the conversation in one and every drawing room throughout London and indeed throughout the country.

Victoria and Lord Melbourne had indeed travelled to Brocket Hall, she in her grief unconcerned with her reputation, he blinded by love, his reputation in tatters for over two decades. They were accompanied by Lehzen and a bevy of staff, of course, but the couple saw none but themselves. In any case, they hoped to make their announcement soon enough, provided that enough politicians could be placated. And so they travelled to Brocket Hall, in separate carriages, their last separation of the week.

Strolling arm in arm through the gardens, Victoria and her Lord M were perfectly content, both in silence and conversation.

"I do love it here!" She announced, surveying the idyllic scene before her, the trees, lake and sea of flowers. "If only we could stay forever!"

Lord M grinned, gazing adoringly at his love. "Now you know why I detested London for so long. So crowded, dusty and noisy."

"You never seemed unhappy."

"Oh I was, before I met you. But then, that morning in Kensington, that horrid place, a tiny glimmer of hope entered my life. And then I saw London through your eyes, as a place of wonder and excitement."

"How long ago that was. We were so young!"

Scoffing, Melbourne squeezed her hand. "You are still young, I, on the other hand, have never been young."

Victoria's beautiful blue eyes possessed a mischievous glint as she detached her arm from his.

"Well, my dear Lord M, it is never too late to act as though you are." Giggling maniacally, or so it seemed to him, Victoria pushed him into the lake and followed him in, her white linen dress billowing around her waist. They splashed one another, screeching and laughing, acting like the children they had never been allowed to be.

Soggy and blissfully happy, Melbourne caught her, pulling her towards him and kissing her deeply.

"I suppose this is some consolation for the fact that we are not young anymore."

"Indeed, our consolation prize!"

The remainder of the week passed in a similar fashion. They strolled in the gardens, read in the library, and ate dinner just the two of them. The news of their liaison had reached London. Melbourne had been involved in a scandal such as this, but never the Queen, never the monarch of the greatest empire on Earth.

Everything had seemed so perfect in their little world of Brocket Hall, but that was before the satirists waged war.

Victoria sat crying on the floor of her bedroom, surrounded by the pamphlets when Lord Melbourne burst through the doors, followed swiftly by Lehzen who chastised him. However, the look in his eyes drove her away.

"You've seen them then." He gestured towards the pamphlets wearing a look of extreme disgust.

"Do you hate me for it?" She sobbed, her face red and blotchy.

"For what? You didn't write them." He knelt on the floor on front of her and longed to kiss away her tears.

"They'll ruin you, and then, then," her small body was wracked with sobs, her words barely audible. "You'll leave me again."

He moved beside her, their backs against the hard wood of the foot of her bed.

"Let them ruin me, Ma'am. They've tried and failed to before. But they will never drive me away from you."

She leant her head against his strong shoulder and closed her eyes.

"If you think about it, some of them are quite funny." He retrieved a particular pamphlet which depicted him on his knees, holding his heart out for an evidently smitten Victoria.

"What can be done about it?" Her small voice entreated him, pleaded with him. Oh, how he wanted to shield her from the world, to hide her away from all of the pain and anguish. Pulling her close and kissing the top of her head, he sighed.

"Did I ever tell you about the pamphlets during the whole business with Caro and Byron?" He continued once she shook her small head in the negative. "It was particularly horrid back then, no censorship to be seen. At least there are certain rules nowadays. But they did not hold back. I was depicted as a sheep, as a smitten child, as the village idiot. It hurt, yes, and I felt as though I could not even walk the streets. As bad as it was for me, however, poor Caro was the worst affected and she tried to kill herself." Looking down at Victoria's pale hand in his, he was reminded of the blood streaming down his late wife's slender wrist, the screams of pain and heartbreak. "I got there just in time. But she was so sensitive, so wounded, that she allowed other people, these satirists, to destroy her. She was never the same."

Victoria moved to kneel before him, nodding and stroking his cheek as a single tear wove its way down.

"But you, Victoria, are strong enough to see past this. And I will be here for you. Always."

"And I for you. I for you, my love."

Standing slowly, Melbourne gave her his hand and they exited her room together, smiling conspiratorially.

After all, the people were already talking.

Let them talk.


End file.
